The Mentalist - New Year's Resolutions
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: Like every year on the 31th of december Teresa Lisbon is stuck in her office filling paperwork. Instead, she decides to contemplate her last year resolution list and is sad to realize she didn't accomplish any of them. Will she get a little help from a certain consultant before the new year begins ? Multi-chapter set in winter lol ;))
1. Chapter 1

**The Mentalist – New Years Resolutions**

Chapter 1 (Hope is the Father of Faith)

Like every 31th of december, Lisbon had promised herself a whole long list of things for the new year and like always, she never found the time to accomplish them. A brand of nostalgy hit her when she red the long list of resolutions she had made for the past year. She held back disgust when she realized she hadn't done any of this, not a single resolution on her list was checked. Among those things, were some of the most important things in her life like getting to see more of her niece Annabeth and Tommy as well as her other brothers. Her eyes watered a bit when she remembered promising herself, on this very same day, she would travel all the way across Sacramento to have a nice familly reunion with them. Teresa didn't have a familly of her own but they meant everything to her and it was in times like these that she missed them the most.

Among her other items on the list, there was _one_ she really and truly cherished and had dreamed of for a long time now but woudn't dare saying it aloud. A soft smile came to her lips when she remember the last one she had written. She knew the chances to get a "new" boyfriend were thin but then again it woudn't hurt to try if only it meant to have true happiness through love.

As she red the last resolution on her notebook, she allowed herself a moment to look at the snowflakes falling softly outside her office window. There was a snowstorm outside and only a fool like her would go to work on such day to fill paperwork. She could already ear Jane telling her how much of a waste of time _this_ was.

She groaned to herself. If only she would finish soon those damns paper forms so she could go home take a nice long bath, put herself in a cosy and cute christmas pyjamma before savoring a delicious cup of hot chocolate.

Speaking of which she wasn't the only fool to have stayed late for work tonight. As the protector she was she had given her team the afternoon off since the case was closed she didn't need their help. Plus she knew that some of them had plans for new years' eve.

Rigsby had told her he was supposed to have super with Sarah and Ben and her parents would be there. Cho had a new girlfriend named Lucy and he had all intentions to pass the whole evening with her. Even Grace had a great aunt named Evelyn she wanted to visit this year. The poor women was mostly alone since her husband died and her niece was the only once to visit her on regular occasions at the retirement center.

But of course a certain consultant of her had decided no matter what he wouldn't fail his presence to her. At this moment he would probably be laying on his favorite leather couch, arms crossed behind his head and pretending to be asleep.

While her fingers where fidgeting on the sharpen side of her pencil the cringing sound of her office door opening made her startle.

Suddenly on a whim of shame she hid her notebook in her top desk drawer and managed to compose herself quickly before her visitor could see her. She instinctively looked at her desk trying to focus on her paperforms.

"Didn't I tell you you would regret doing _this_ someday ?" he told joking as he sat one leg on her desk.

"I could say the same about you" Lisbon snapped still pretending to be working.

"you know you could be finished with this a lot more sooner don't you ?" he told her ignoring her previous statement

"I could ?" she asked with a little smile and now looking at him for the first time since he enterred her office.

She had raised one eyebrow and he knew he had piked her attention.

"yes you could…here let me help you" he told her as he took some of her paperfiles in his hands.

"what are you doing ?" Lisbon told him with a weird smile.

"isn't it obvious…I'm helping you" he told her.

"you said you couldn't last time plus don't you have some list to make ?" she told him referencing one of his previous statement.

"meh I'm done for the night plus only a fool woudn't change his mind" he told her with a smile.

Despite the usual benter between them, Lisbon was surprised by Jane's behavior. It wasn't like him to help her and be such a gentlemen with her especially since he was so caught up on his whole Red John's puppet list thing. She could get used to the feeling though.

They sat together in silence while they filled the paperforms and every once in a while Jane would go make himself tee and hot coffee for her, since her knew how much she was found of it.

Around four thirty everything was done. Usually, she woudn't be done only after midnight and would have probably fall asleep on her chair and wake up in the morning like she did so often. But not tonight, thanks to Jane.

"thank you" Lisbon said with one of her genuine smile.

"you're welcome…" he told her with a gently smile.

A moment went by while Jane was strangly staring at her like there was something he was hesitant about something.

"now would you mind telling me what you were doing before I came in you office ? and don't tell me paperwork we both how much big of a lie that is" he said to her with his devilish smile.

At this very moment, Lisbon knew that what she had just found in Jane's behavior to be selflessness had been hope in disguise, hope for the promise of a new day. But now hope had almost completely gone.

xxxxxxx

"If it wasn't of you helping me…I would be probably punching you in the nose right now" Lisbon said trying to stay calm.

"that's the best you can do" he told her chuckling.

"I've got a hammer in my desk…remember" she said trying to stay calm.

"and I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing you have in there too" he told her

"excuse me ? I have no idea what you're talking about" she said her cheeks become red.

"you're blushing just like when I came in earlier so there's obsviously something in that desk that you don't want me to know about" he told her.

"GO HOME" Lisbon almost shouted standing up from her chair.

"please Lisbon just tell me I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards all I want is to help you…let me help you" he told her.

"you've done that enough already, now go or I swear I'll use my gun" she said

"Lisbon you know I can pick lock so you might as well tell me anyways" he told her

"what is wrong with you ?" she said tentatively approaching her hand from the holster of her nine millimeter.

Of course Lisbon had no intentions whatsoever to shoot him or to aim her gun at him, but she knew how much he resented firearms, so a little fear woun't do him no arm so to speak.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sure you have plans for the night" he told her with the expression of a scared puppy on his face.

Just as he was about to leave her office she called up on him. He had touched a sensitive nerve. She knew she didn't have much planed for the night but she was too caught up in her own problems that she didn't realized Jane's situation was probably worse. For him it was yet another year over without his beloved wife and daughter. He would probably spend that night alone thinking about them in his couch or worse in his dreadful house next to the red smiley face on the wall of his bedroom.

"Jane" she said

"yes" he said with a gleam of hope in his eyes

"please don't go…look I'm sorry too I was out of line I guess I'm just a bit tired" she said trying to make dissapear the dark circles under her eyesyou won't laugh.

"it's okay he told her there's no need to apologize anyway I can be pretty annoying sometimes" he told her with a sad smile.

"yes you do" she told him returning his smile.

"so you're going to show it to me ?" he asked her.

"I guess…just promise you won't laugh" she said looking him straight in the eyes as if to defy him.

"I promise" he said with the same sad smile.

Jane's confused look was replaced by a light smile when he saw Lisbon opened one of her drawer and pull out a small notebook with a shiny golden cover.

"what is that ?" he asked her intrigued.

Lisbon didn't say anything but just nodded towards the small diary. When Jane saw the title _New Year's Resolutions (2012)_ written in ink at the top of the paper he couldn't help but grin a little. He also noticed the list was intact which could only mean one thing.

"well that's a long list" he told her.

"yes it is" she said trying to smile as much as she could.

"you want to gain weight for the new year" he told her on the edge of laughing

"you promised you woudn't laugh" she said immediately trying to take the notebook from his hands but he sensed her movement and avoided her.

"well you got to admit it Lisbon this is all but platonic…most people's first resolution to make and the first to drop is to loose weight now your high above reaching your achivements my friend" he told her with a secret smile.

"I guess you're right…now would you please give it back to me ?" she told him reaching her arm right before him to show him she wanted her diary back.

"I'm not finished" he told her eyebrows narrowed while reading.

"consider yourself lucky you saw this in the first place" she told him now loosing a bit of her cool.

"well…Lisbon how do you want me to help you accomplish all of these before midnight if I don't read all of it" he said casually.

"what did you just say ?" Lisbon asked while grasping her air.

Had he just told her he wanted to help her with her wish list ? Did she just fell on the ground and hit her head hard or what ? Or maybe she had already fallen asleep. That was it, she was so tired after filling all those report that she had fallen asleep and now she was resting peacefully her head on her desk while imaginating all of this. Unfortunately she didn't have any signs that what was happening wasn't real.

"I want to help you Lisbon with your resolutions" he told her.

"well this is obviously an old list you made for last year's resolution and from the sight of it I guess you didn't make any of this…so now I think all you need is a little help before it's too late" he told her.

"you want to help me" she said sarcastically.

"of course Teresa what makes you think I woudn't want to do that ?" he said with a charming grin.

"I don't know you tell me" she said

After all, her reaction to his offer was probably the most legetimated thing in the world since he had made her loose the last bit of hope for sincerity by trying to read her mind.

"please have a little faith" Jane told her.

"don't bother Jane it's already 5 p.m" she said with

Lisbon was already packing her things and was ready to go home when Jane stoped her.

"better get started now than before midnight shall arrive" he told her with a smile.

"Jane what are you doing ?" she said as he gently grabbed her left arm

"to make your first wish come true" he told her as they got out of the office.

**My new year's resolution, for those who might have guess it, is to finally finish this story and publish at least a chapter everyday until I'm done. Here I said it hope you loved this first chapter even thought it was kind of short, I promise it'll keep going better and better ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mentalist – New Years Resolutions**

Chapter 2 (Chocolate, Gingerbread & Family)

"Jane…I told you you don't have to do this" Lisbon told him.

"stop complaining and drink that for me will you" he told her

Lisbon was reluctant to have Jane's help to accomplish all of her wishes but she had to admit it, her consultant's taste in beverage was exquisit.

"and ?" he asked her as she took a huge gulp of her hot chocolate.

"not bad" she lied.

"I knew you'd love it" he told her.

"where did you buy it ?" she asked innocently.

"I am telling you if you take a bite of this lovely homemade gingerbread cookie" he told her as her handed her the crafted piece covered with red and green sugar.

"where do you get all of these ?" Lisbon said amazed by the delicious taste of the cookie

"there's a lovely bakery downtown Sacramento I always go there for christmas to buy some pastries and little sugar treat such as these…as for the chocolate I got it at the lovely chocolate factory Dorado, they make the best hot chocolate brands in town" he told her with his usual bragging.

"remember me to go there every christmas" she told Jane as she took a big bite of her cookie.

"and that's not the most wonderful thing yet…a couple of these everyday for the next few months and you might actually gain a little weight" he teased.

Lisbon wanted to protest but she was too busy chewing the delicious piece of sweet.

"I already put together the first three wishes on your list all in once…there's no need to thank me" Jane said sacastically.

"actually I don't want to burst your bubble Jane but that is a family tradition so there's no way it can feel the same but thanks for trying" Lisbon pointed out.

"precisely Teresa that is why we should hurry up if we wanna reach Chicago before midnight" Jane said.

Lisbon's smile faltered in a single moment, not that she wasn't happy but because she thought that Jane had lost his mind. How the hell did he knew about this ? And why was he willing to do all of this for her, after all it was probably a crazy stupid idea ?

"Jane I don't think it's a good idea…I really appreciate this but my brother is always getting by at the loose ends we won't find him for the night" she said in dissapointment only too aware that trying to find him and her niece was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"and that is why I checked out his bounty hunter record first…it says that he checked in earlier today for the night at a small motel in Chicago called the _Red Roof_ i think it's on E Street" Jane said proudly.

"Jane…" she said almost imploring.

"Lisbon I promise we will be back tomorrow morning and you will have all weekend to rest what do you say hein ?" he told while fidgetting like a school boy.

"fine" she told him unable to resist.

xxxxxxx

All the way to her car, Lisbon couldn't stop mumbling how stupid and irrational Jane's idea was. It was already dark at this hour after all and driving all the way from Sacramento to Chicago in a snowstorm at night wasn't the best of idea either.

The CBI parking lot was so slippery she had to struggle there and there not the stumble on the ground. Now wasn't the time to break one of her back bone from a little misguided winter trip.

"I don't even wanna know how you pulled that off, Jane this is insane" Lisbon said.

"please Lisbon this could be fun don't you want the magic in your life does this list mean anythign to you at all ? plus I promised your niece a long time ago now I would teach her how to make a quarter dissapear…don't you be the fun spoiler and give me your car keys instead" he told her.

"Jane it means everything to me…" Lisbon started but stopped dead in her track

"wait a second did you just say you wanna drive my car and that your gonna show my niece how to steal money from people ?" she said on the edge of loosing her temper.

"oh Lisbon you're deforming my words, I just want to drive for you you seem so exhausted plus your niece has the moral embellishment values of her aunt she would never dare to steal anyone" he told her convincingly like he was always so talented at it.

"oh I trust her plenty, you not so much" she said sarcastically

While Lisbon was too busy arguing and trying to win over him she didn't notice her car keys had been stolen from her pocket. She only realized it when it was too late and Jane was smiling like fool at her as he removed a small spot of ice from the froasted window and showed her her own keys.

This was going to be a really long night Lisbon thought to herself.

xxxxxxx

It was a really cold and dark night, but Jane would shake earth and wind only for Lisbon to have her night with her familly and of course make sure that _all_ of her whises would be accomplished before midnight.

Speaking of which, he had made a little white lie when he had said he red all of her list. From the moment her saw the title on the notebook he knew immediately he would help her.

He looked at the motionless passenger next to him, Lisbon had fall asleep a while ago now. She was peacefully lean againts the back rest of the leather seat and her head had tilted a little on the right. He sill could see her adorable pout from where he was standing and he ressited the urge to stare at her the whole time. It wasn't a good idea since he was driving in a dangerous road with so few lights.

He remembered the last time he had drove like this at night with Lisbon at his sides. She had also fallen asleep and he had ask her to talk to him for he didn't want to fall asleep too. This time he woud do differently and take this time to read all of her resolutions and let her have some rest, he knew she desesperetly needed it.

He took a look at the inside of the book and saw the nine resolutions :

Drink the best hot chocolate in town

Eat homade gingerbread cookies

Gain weight

Visit my niece Annabeth and my three brothers

Take time to relax

Jane almost chuckled at the fifth resolutions. He had help her with one of her wishes without even realizing it.

learn how to ice skate

learn how to make origami craft

do something really foolish and stupid (just like Jane would do)

He definitely had to restrain a full grin and laugh at the seventh and the eight resolution. Even in her resolution year book, there he was deep in her thoughts. If she would hear him think she would probably scold him about his narcissim and tell him that not everything was about him.

go to a very expansive restaurant and wear something feminine

Jane thought it was very odd there was only nine resolutions and not ten. Since there were all written on a single page he turned to see the next one but his smile faltered when he stared at the blank space.

xxxxxxx

"Lisbon" Jane whispered softly as she gently stired the edge of her coat.

"what ? what is going on ?" Lisbon said as she wope up quickly not yet conscient of her state of mind.

"we're there" he told still whispering.

It took her a whole minut to compose herself. Her hair were swollen and her lips were pursed, she defenitely looked as cute as a button Jane thought. He did love to watch her sleep but would never say it aloud since anyone would find it really creepy.

"hein what ?" she said.

"you were drooling…again and talking strange things" he teased her.

"why are you whispering ?" she said.

"I didn't want to brusk you" he told her with a smile.

Lisbon looked at the shiny and flashing red motel sign. The alley was so dark it seemed the defectuous fluorescent light was the only thing that illuminated the street.

"hi, my name is Teresa Lisbon and I was wondering if your have two guest rendering as the name of Annabeth and Tommy Lisbon" Lisbon said to the motel receptionnist with an almost shaking voice.

She couldn't believe she was going to see her favorite niece and brother tonight on new year's eve. It was the second time today Jane had helped her pass the best day possible and she had a feeling this would only get better and better.

"you're family ?" the old motel receptionnist asked her.

Lisbon gave a quick smile to Jane before speaking.

"Annabeth is my niece and Tommy is my brother" she said.

"oh I see…and you would like to take a room for the night too ?" the old man asked.

"yeah if that's possible…we come from a long trip we're not expecting to live until tomorrow" Lisbon said.

"and he is your boyfriend I suppose" the old men said pointing to a smiling and surprised Jane.

He new this would embarassed Lisbon to the hightest point even though she woudn't dare to admit it, but he couldn't help but smile.

"him…no…we're colleagues…we work together" Lisbon said her voice almost craking.

At her statement, the old men laughed a genuine laugh

"sorry it's just the two of you seem like young lovebirds I though you were here to you know…" the old men said.

Lisbon wanted to die from embarassment. How could an old man from and old and rusty motel think that her and Jane were having an affair ?

"well I'm sure now the tought crossed her mind" Jane said jokingly at the men.

"ha ha ha…well you sure have a funny friend miss Lisbon he's a keeper" he told her.

Lisbon's inside we almost bursting with rage all she managed to do was fake a smile. Meanwhile Jane was shaking the old man's hand and presented himself.

"your niece and brother are in room ten and here's the key to your room" the old man said.

"I tried to find a room close to your family but the closest one I could get you is in the number thirteen…I hope your not supersticious thought" the men said to them before they went away.

"don't worry I have a cross" Lisbon said.

"and a gun too" Jane added which made the old men laugh some more.

These two are really something he thought to himself while getting back to read his special edition car magazine. But does this Mr. Jane was joking when he said her colleague had a gun ? The old men sure hoped so.

Lisbon was really nervous and Jane had notice it since they entered the motel. It had been so long since the last time she saw them. It was not long enough after Jane had meet them for the first time, so to say over a year and a half.

"it's okay Lisbon everything is gonna be alright" Jane told her.

Lisbon knocked on the door two times. At first she didn't ear a sound and she tought that maybe they were gone but at this hour of night she doubt it. Then after a third knock she heard light footsteps coming towards the door, probably those of Annie.

When the small brunette opened the door her tired features were immediately replaced by joy and excitement in her eyes.

"Aunt Reese is that you ?" Annabeth almost shouted as she couldn't believe her eyes her favorite aunt was there.

She immediately rushed into her aunt's arm and hold her for at least ten seconds. Lisbon put back her arms tenderly around her niece like it was precious crystal. It had been so long, too long and she had to pent-up a little her rawness not to spring a tear of joy.

"I knew you would come" Annie said as she looked up at her aunt still holding her.

Lisbon could ear other footsteps coming towards the door, more heavy this time.

"What is going on around here ?" said a familiar men voice in an authoritarian tone.

"dad it's aunt Reese, she's here" the little teenage girl shouted back.

Tommy Lisbon stop dead in the frame on the motel room.

"Tessy is that you ?" he said almost using the same words as his daughter.

"oh Tommy" exclamed Lisbon now unable to hold back the tears she tried to hold.

"dad can they stey for super ? please, please say yes" she told her dad.

"of course honey" Tommy told her niece.

It was now Lisbon's brother turn to hold her in his arms and it seemed he was crying too. From the moment Annabeth opened the motel door to Lisbon's reunion with her brother, Jane had watched from afar with a soft smile across his lips unable to move or say something. He had witnessed the most beautiful sight in the world and he didn't want to be the intruder who insinuated himself into this very personnal moment. That is why he had trie to wear an invisible cloack the whole time, thought the sight of a real family always seem to make him nostalgic.

It's only when he made a soft chuckle that is effort were in vain. Annabeth immediately saw him for the first time and both Lisbon and Tommy looked at her.

"J-A-N-E, I knew your would come back and make promises" Annie shouted now throwing herself into his arms.

Jane didn't know how to react. He didn't want to hurt Annie's feelings but it had been such a long time a kid had give him a hug the feeling was almost alienate to him. Last time was probably when he held his baby girl in his arms the morning before she died. As much as he enjoyed the gesture it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"gosh I almost didn't recognized you, have you grew up a few inches ?" Jane told her the teenage girl.

Annie immediately stopped hugging Jane and gave him her best auntie Reese's look-a-like death glare.

"don't try and change the subject you owe me a trick" she told him.

"well all I'm asking is to honor my promises but your aunt don't seem to think it's such a good idea" Jane said trying to put the blame on Lisbon.

"liar" Annie said.

"what ?" Jane said.

"I told her everything about you" Lisbon said as a sign of solidarity with her niece.

"oh I see so you told her how charming and clever I was" Jane told Lisbon.

"you can dream" she told him as the four of them made their way to the appartement to have what will be the best and happiest New Year's Eve ever.

**What do you think ? let me know…I try to post a chapter everyday lol next one will be up tomorrow ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Mentalist – New Years Resolutions

Chapter 3 (Fire & Ice)

"how did you do that ?" Annie asked eyes bright as the fourth of July.

"now it's easy all you gotta do is roll and slip it through you shirt's sleeve as fast as you can" Jane told her as her showed her the trick.

"now try it yourself" Jane told her as her handed her the quarter piece.

"you sure ?" Annie asked a little unsecure.

"it's all about the illusion once you get that everything is in the bag so to speak" Jane said jokingly as he gently taped the petite brunette's head with affection.

Meanwhile Lisbon and her brother Tommy were cooking the turkey in the oven and cutting the vegetables.

"so how you've been doing so far ? how's Annie ?" Lisbon asked her brother while peeling a carrot.

"well you know we manage" Tommy said shyly.

"I work my shifts and do everything a father would do to to raise his kid you know" he said with pride.

Tommy knew his sister was always the protective one and never really approved of his career choice. Beeing a bounty hunter was one of the most dangerous job in the world but beeing a cop was too so Lisbon tried her best to approve of his brother, even though it wasn't always easy.

"did he tell you he got promoted ?" Annabeth told Lisbon joigning the conversation from across the room.

"what ?" Lisbon said both looking alternatively from her niece back to her brother.

"yeah…it's just a small thing really I get to have better shifts to take care of my baby girl plus I have extra credit for my work as a bounty hunter if you know what I mean" Tommy told her.

"that's great, that's so great you deserve it Tom" Lisbon said with a huge smile holding back the tears of joy once again.

"yeah thank you sis" he told her now relieved that she approved.

"oh I think the turkey is ready" Tommy said as he heard the oven alarm ring.

"are you two done putting up the table diner is almost ready" Lisbon shouted from across the kitchen.

"yes in a minut" Jane shout back.

"I'll finish showing you this trick after diner now we better get the table ready before aunt Reese comes back" Jane teased.

"there you are…I thought you were supposed to put up the table" Lisbon told her niece.

"it's okay Lisbon it's my fault I distracted her" he told Lisbon in defence.

"hit him for me will you ?" Lisbon said in her usual pranking tone.

Annabeth and Jane exchanged a complice smile that said she woudn't hit him if he showed her some more tricks after diner. The deal was mutually sealed.

xxxxxxx

The table was finally ready and everyone was sitting there in delight in front of this feast. A delicious turkey was stuck in the lovely centerpiece of the table along with at least half a dozen mixed plates filled with vegetables and gravies and many candlestick shining bright like a diamond with fire. The ambiance was perfect.

"can we eat now ?" Annie asked.

"your aunt would like to say a prayer first" Tommy finally said.

"but Reese you know I'm not good at it" the little brunette protested.

"that's okay hun, I say the prayer and all you have to do is repeat after me okay" Lisbon said in child like tone.

"I'm not a baby" Annabeth said picking at her food with her fork.

"Annabeth don't make me call your whole name okay" Tommy said.

"okay" Annie sighed as she rolled back her eyes.

Jane wasn't found of prayers too but since it was Lisbon's wish he would gadly follow it. He had always respected her religiosity his was stuck to spirituality and joys of the peace and quiet, something she didn't experienced too often. If he was honest with himself, he had always admired it. People appreciating what they had and thanking the world for it was her biggest strengh and yet his biggest flaw.

"God we grace you for this food and for all the thingg that you give us tonight, may you bless this family and all others, amen" Lisbon said as they all repeated after her.

"thank you" Tommy told her when she was done.

"could you pass me the smash potatoes my dear ?" Annie said joking.

"sure my lady" Lisbon said joking.

"she's in her Jane Austen phase…bought her one of these this summer and since then she's talking like fancy girl all day long" Tommy said joking.

"dad…you said you woudn't talk about it" Annie said.

"that's not all, she was so excited about the book she would spend entire nights locked in her room reading until she was finished…I told her she should have gone to the last page in the first place that's always the most interresting part of the book anyway" Tommy said laughing to himself.

Jane made his possible not to react at Tommy's statement. For some reason, it had inspired him and as soon as he would have free time alone he would go check in a certain little golden book only out of curiosity.

Lisbon's eyes widened when she saw Jane lost in his thoughts. She also noticed his develish smile two things that only meant one thing ; trouble. She only hoped his sudden change of demeanor didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"that's okay Annie I'm sure your dad didn't mean no arm…plus you probably have her biggest fan in front of you, so there's no need to be ashamed" he told her with a smile.

"really ?" she said.

"what is you favorite _Pride & Prejudice_ or _Emma_ ?" he asked her as he took a big bite of smash potatoes and pees.

"I got to admit that Mr. Knighthley and Emma are really cute together but Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are perfect for each other, they are soulmate but they just don't know at first just like Jane and Lisbon hein dad ?" Annabeth said innocently

Lisbon had to swallow hard and almost choked on her glass of water at her niece's comment. Jane had noticed for sure and even her brother had to ask her if she was okay. Way to go Annie, she was the second one today refering her and Jane as lovers. Was it something wrong with the world or everyone seemed to think they were meant-to-be ?

"so _Pride & Prejudice_ it is than" Jane said trying to change subject now feeling uncomfortable himself for the first time of the night.

"definitively" she said.

"Mr. Darcy is like this cool guy on the surface but underneath he burns with desire for Bethy, he's such a gentlemen plus her and me almost have the same hame" Annie said with a fainting smile and theatrically putting a hand on her forehead like she was in love.

"unfortunatly not all guys are like that sweetie" Tommy told his daughter as he poured gravy on his potatoas.

"says who the cavemen ?" Annabeth said in a condescending tone.

"told ya" Tommy said looking back at Jane.

Jane could see the attempt to apologize in Tommy's eyes. After that, an awkward silence went by before Jane spoke again.

"what do you say Annie and if you, aunty Reese, your father and I would be going ice skating tonight ?" Jane said with his usual bantering smile.

Lisbon almost chocked for the second time at Jane's statement but on her piece of bread instead.

"are you freaking kidding me ?" Annabeth asked.

"watch you language" Tommy said but his daughter ignored him.

"I don't think it's a good idea I am very tired and I'm sure you dad is too" Lisbon said.

"dad you gotta say yes, please say yes, please, please, please" Annie said begging desesperetly.

"I don't have my skates" Lisbon said.

"actually I think I still have those you had when you were a teenager" Tommy finally said with a secretive smile.

Lisbon wanted to find an argument to protest. She knew it was all of Jane's fault he probably had got the idea from her resolution list, the bastard she thought. No there was no doubt he had done this on purpose. She desesperetly wanted to find a way out but she knew she couldn't bring the list up nor she could admit not even to herself that she didn't know at all how to skate. For the first time in a year, Lisbon regreted to have make that stupid list.

xxxxxxx

"aunty look I'm a ballerina" Annabeth told her as she graciously performed her figure skating.

On the other hand, Lisbon could barely manage to stand straight on her skates so she tried to stay low profile in the kid section where there were cones and handrail to keep her safe and stop her from falling off.

"yeah I see you hun" Lisbon said.

Only at this moment, to add to her misery, Jane arrived at perfect speed with his perfectly shined and sharped skates right behing her when she expected the least. Fortunately, Jane had break just long enough before the ice would splash into her face.

"don't smile at me Jane this is all your fault and you know it" Lisbon said like the angry little princess she was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jane said almost innocently

"humour me" Lisbon said thought her groan.

"oh c'mon Lisbon, the soft snow falling in your hair, the cold fresh air redening you cheeks what more do you need to be happy ?" he asked her trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know there's nowhere in the world I would like to be more than here" Lisbon said sarcastically.

"really he told her…now can you say it lounder so everyone can ear it ?" Jane told her as he got close to her.

"what ?" Lisbon said.

"number eight on your resolution list, do something really foolish and stupid just like Jane would do remember ?" Jane teased her.

"I thought this was already it" Lisbon said pointing at her skates.

"no this is your sixth resolution now everything in time, you scream first and than I show you how to skate" he told her.

"gosh I hate you" Lisbon said.

"now repeat after me, there's nowhere in the world I would rather be than here now" Jane said slowly.

"can it be something shorter ?" Lisbon asked.

"if you want but you gonna scream it as loud as you can" Jane warned her.

"okay no problem…HAPPY-NEW-YEAR" Lisbon shouted as loud as she could.

Suddenly in no time Jane and Lisbon could hear the echos of people screaming and shouting the same thing as her from the other side of the huge skating rink.

"now your turn" Lisbon said.

"oh I already do plenty of foolish and stupid now my role is to show you how to skate" he told her with hi usual grining.

"but Jane I can't I'm really bad at this" Lisbon protested.

"that's alright I'm here you don't have to worry…jus take my hands and put on foot in front of another…it's like walking but with skates instead of high heels" he said and he held firmly the tips of her fingers guiding her towards him.

"oh that's really helpful" Lisbon said sarcastically.

"all you gotta do is go from left to right and push with your other leg to make you slide it's all about balance" he said.

Lisbon wasn't a pro yet but with Jane's indications, within less than ten minuts she had already made progress. She was making longer slides and managed to almost skate on her own. Not to mention she wasn't in the kid section anymore.

"heh I can skate" Lisbon said with fire in her eyes.

"you see you can do it, look at you you're a natural you don't even need me" Jane told her.

With her cute little wool hat and her small gloves, Lisbon really looked like a seven year old girl happy to be able to skate. He watched her skate as he had let go of her hands and let her do on her own. After a couple of trails Lisbon seemed to gain more and more confidence on her skates. Jane was also always behing her and watching her closely just in case.

"will you show me how to break now ?" Lisbon said with a light smile as she skates with Jane next to her.

"you wan the reall way of the fake one ?" Jane said.

"the real way" Lisbon said.

"that's my Lisbon never goes for the easy path" he teased her.

Meanwhile Tommy and his daughter were skating on the other side of the ice and Lisbon could see them make race.

On the other hand, Jane was trying to show her how to skate. It seemed so complicated, all she could do was watch him but didn't dare to try at first. After a couple minuts of teaching she finally decided to take the plunge, but unfortunately is was a catastrophe.

For some reason, while she had tried to break Lisbon had lost total control of her skates. Instead, of breaking she entengled herself in her feet in a way that she couldn't stop going round in circles. In an attempt to stop her from falling, Jane had hold her hand to stabilize her. Unfortunately, what seemed like a good idea quickly escaladed and the both of them ended up falling on the ice backwards. Jane was laying on his back and Lisbon was laying on top of him, both of them motionless. At first, she tought Jane had hurt himself but when she saw he was breathless she knew he was laughing then she began to laugh herself like never before.

"next time I think I'll take the handrail" Lisbon said joking.

"yeah it's probably a better idea" Jane said.

"should we get up ?" Lisbon said.

"I'll try" Jane teased.

xxxxxxx

Jane, Lisbon her niece and her brother really had a great time at the skating rink. All the way back to the motel. Annabeth couldn't stop bragging about how she had beat her father countless times at race skating. Lisbon knew how much of a good skater her brother was and she also knew he probably let his daughter win, but it was their little secret.

When Lisbon finally parked her car near the motel, Jane said he had something to do and let the others go back to the room.

"Jane you're coming ?" Lisbon said when she saw Jane was staying close to the car.

"huh, I'll joing you back in at the motel just give five minuts I think I need a little more air" he lied.

"okay" Lisbon said suspiciously.

Lisbon knew something wasn't right. They had already been outside in the cold for more than an hour and yet Jane wanted to take some more time.

Jane waited for Lisbon to be in the motel and got the little notebook out of her car. Immediately he went to the last page of the diary. A huge smile came to his face when he saw Teresa Lisbon's last wish written in big letter.

10. Get a "new" boyfriend before midnight on new year's eve.

He knew Lisbon probably didn't want him to know about her last resolution but he would be more than glad to help her with it and he knew just the way to do it.

**I know it was a long chapter but I felt like it was not fair to stop it straight after the skating scene. So now you know Lisbon's secret and you know that Jane do to lol. Last chapter tomorrow ;)) maybe one more but I doutbs it sorry but every good things come to an end but I promise it'll end good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mentalist – New Years Resolutions**

Chapter 4 (Guns & Roses)

When Jane got back to the motel, Annabeth was laying lazily on the couch and was watching tv with her father.

"oh Jane…I didn't know you'd come back" Tommy said getting up.

"well I though Lisbon was here but apparently she's not there" Jane said eyes questionning.

"she's in her motel room…apparently the two of you rented a room for the night…is there something going on between the two of you ?" Tommy said whispering a little.

He knew his daughter was a huge shipper of her aunt and Jane so he didn't want to start something.

"no we're just friends" Jane said trying to look as casual as possible.

"oh sorry you know just checking" Tommy said shyly.

"sorry but you'd have to take a rain check on me as a brother-in-law" Jane teased.

"that's okay" Tommy said.

"bye Annie" Jane said.

"your leaving" the little teenager said.

"yeah but I promise I'll come back tomorrow and help you with that trick" he told her sincerely.

She nodded affectionaly. Tommy and Jane both shaked hands and Jane went to join back Lisbon in their motel room. He remembered he didn't have any key so he knocked on the door. For some reason, having a room with Lisbon felt strange, not that it had a hidden meaning to it but it was all but normal. He knocked two times and waited for her to open the door.

"Jane is that you ?" Lisbon asked.

"yeah it's me I thought you were still with your niece and brother" he said a little nervous.

"yeah that's okay come in in unlocked the door" Lisbon said.

When Lisbon opened the door, Jane couldn't believe his eyes what he was seeing. He had already see her in her oversized jersey before, the one that went low enough to cover half of her legs but now was different. She was wearing a cute little light violet nighty with strap lace and it showed even more of her legs this time. Lisbon had put a long dressing gown over it and the minut she saw Jane she instinctively closed the string of her gown.

Lisbon felt overexposed. What the hell was she thinking when she had bought those lingerie? Even more, what was she thinking to wear them in the presence of Patrick Jane the king of coning and stupid remarks?

"well, you know Lisbon you didn't have to dress for me really" he told her with his usual smile that she didn't like the one that screamed trouble.

"don't get high hopes it's the only thing I could find" Lisbon sighed.

Jane didn't want to go further that conversation.

"so are you ready to accomplish your last three resolutions ?" Jane asked with a devilish smile.

"Jane, I though you would go over this nonsense and stop trying to help me" Lisbon said.

"I shall never stop helping you until every single of your resolutions are accomplished now would you stop complaining women and make us a delicious cup of tea instead" he said with a smile that meant she couldn't refuse.

"fine" Lisbon said giving him her best authoritarian glare.

"gosh don't they have any tea in here" Lisbon said looking through the motel's food supply.

"try the top shelf drawer next to the strawberry jelly" Jane said as he was unpacking his things on the bed.

Jane sensed Lisbon's stare at the back of his neck and looked back at her.

"what I can smell it from here" he told her.

Lisbon didn't seem to believe him but she opened the first drawer and she found the pot of Earl Grey tea next to a little glass jar filled with a red mixture.

"you know you have the senses of a werewolf" Lisbon teased him.

"well thank you but it's just something I've practiced a lot nothing more" he said honestly.

"werewolf" Lisbon repeated just to tease him some more.

"you are going to regret this women" Jane said.

"what ?" Lisbon said.

xxxxxxx

"what do you think they are doing ?" Annabeth asked her father.

"that is none of your business sweetie and even if it was you won't distract me" Tommy said to his daughter as he discarded his pair of jacks.

"that's all you can do ?" Annie nagged about his father's bet.

"plus you totally know I wasn't distracting you just don't want to talk about it, admit it" the little teenage said.

"look Reese is my sister and I want what's best for her…and Jane well he seems like the heartbreaker guy trust me I know what I'm talking about" Tommy said honestly.

"yeah but he's also real fun and he really seems to make her happy…isn't the most important part ?" Annabeth teased.

Like always, Tommy didn't find the right words to convince his daughter that Jane and Lisbon as a couple wasn't so much of a good idea.

"plus don't you want to know, as a brother, if Jane is taking care of your sister properly as the gentlemen he should be ?" Annabeth said.

"your aunt as a gun sweetie and she know how to defend herself I'm no big brother anymore" Tommy said looking at his hand of cards.

"you wanna bet ?" Annabeth teased.

"no betting sweetie" Tommy said.

"that bad hein" she replied as to defy her father.

Tommy's ego got the best part of him like always.

"what's the bet ?" Tommy said.

"if you win I never talk about Jane and Lisbon ever again but if I win, we go to their door's room and listen what they are talking about" Annabeth said with a devilish smile.

"and if I win you promise you don't mention that Jane Austen thing ever again" Tommy added.

"deal" Annie said shaking his dad's hand.

xxxxxxx

"it's easy Lisbon you just have to fold it in two" Jane said.

"I'm not good at that please do it for me" Lisbon said.

"you have to try first, how can you claim you're not good at something you never did" Jane said.

"it's just too thick I can't" Lisbon protested.

Jane gave Lisbon a few times to try her origami since it was her first time doing it she didn't know how to fold the pieces properly. He looked at her in admiration as she concentrated on the small piece of paper trying to make the best out of it.

"how does it look ?" Lisbon finally said showing him the shape of her origami gun.

"well it's a start, next time I'll show you how to put more layers" Jane said.

"now can I write something on it ?" Lisbon asked.

"it's yours Lisbon you do whatever you want with it" Jane added.

xxxxxxx

At the very same time, on the other side of the door Tommy and Annabeth were listening to Jane and Lisbon's conversation. None of them knew what to think since this was probably the most awkward situation they've ever been into. Instantly, Tommy regretted his bet with his daughter especially with such a bad game. She had had trounced him with a straight flush and the defeat still crushed his heart.

"maybe we should go back to our room" Tommy said very uncomfortable about what he had heard.

"don't be a chicken dad" Annie said.

"no let's go sweetie that is none of our business" Tommy added.

xxxxxxx

"now I'm gonna show you how to do the rose petals origami…it's easy you take the piece of paper and fold it in four from the top to the bottom then reunite each branch and twist them one by one until you have a perfect knot" Jane told Lisbon as he took her hands in his to show her.

Lisbon looked at the perfect shaped rose in her hands that Jane had left. It was so easy yet very beautiful. It was probably the sweetest thing someone had ever done for her in her entire life.

"thank you Jane" Lisbon said looking at him in awe.

"for what ?" Jane asked innocently.

"for helping me accomplish my resolution" Lisbon said as she tenderly took Jane's hand into hers.

Instinctively, Jane went back to the very same day when he had held her hand in the desert of Nevada as a sign of comfort and friendship. He wondered if she had took it as an opportunity to give back the gesture and its meaning.

"but it's not the last my dear" Jane told her honestly.

He had let go of her hand and a pang went straight to her heart. Maybe it had made him uncomfortable she thought in panic.

"it's almost midnight we won't have time but that's okay really I didn't even expected doing half the things we did tonight" she told him.

She realized how much pressure was on Jane's shoulder already and she decided maybe it was time to put aside this stupid resolution list aside but Jane seemed to have decided otherwise.

"we should hurry then" Jane said.

"you're crazy you know that" Lisbon said as she sit on her knees.

"well regret something you did than something you didn't do is always my mantra Lisbon you know me" he told her.

"yeah I guess…so what's the last on the list ?" Lisbon asked with no other choice to follow his wish.

"the expansive restaurant remember ?" Jane teased.

"oh gosh I had forget that one, can we make an exception ? we already ate earlier" she said.

"well if you mean that we can skip the lunch and go for desert I don't have an objection to it" Jane said with a grin.

"what do you have in mind ?" Lisbon asked.

"I don't know" Jane finally said with a smile and getting closer and closer to her.

"why are you smiling ?" Lisbon teased.

Lisbon's heart was beating fast in her chest. She had never felt like that before from the intimate moment, his hand in her and now the extremely closeness between them. If she did believe in magic she would say that there was something in the air tonight.

"maybe I know something you don't" he told her.

"and what is that ?" Lisbon said now getting incredibly comfortable and smiling like a fool to Jane.

Jane was now inches away from Lisbon's face and he slowly approached his mouth to her hear and whispered something to her.

"do you still want a boyfriend for new year's eve ?" he whispered gently in her ear.

"WHAT ?" Lisbon almost screamed.

Jane immediately realized his mistake and tried to repair it.

"well don't try to deny it Lisbon it-it was in your diary I-I didn't do it on purpose I feel on it by accident" Jane said almost stuttering.

"an accident, you think I'm stupid…how long have you know ? don't tell me you've known it from the start" Lisbon said almost shouting and trying to keep her cool once more.

"well not technically, I knew there was something strange about your nine resolutions, I mean everybody writes at least five and if they go over than that it's weather eight or six but nine I mean really ?" he said trying to defend himself.

"Jane I warn you have ten seconds to get out of this room NOW before in I punch you in the face" Lisbon said as she felt the betrayal growing inside of her like a beast.

"you see your just proving my point…" Jane started as a reference to her ten seconds threatening statement.

"JANE" Lisbon shouted.

To Jane it was for him a warning that his arguments and his tentative to calm her down didn't work at all. But something inside of him, something stronger than Lisbon's anger pushed him to do something really foolish and stupid like a second nature. Usually he would have quit the motel room without a word almost admitting defeat but now a need has been inserted inside of him, one that couldn't be concealed by leaving this room.

With all the strength he had, Jane forgot about all of the things that scared him the most. He even managed to put all of his fear about Red John in the back of his head. After all, everything about tonight was so unexpected that he doubted his nemesis would know about it.

Lisbon wanted to be angry at Jane, she really did but after all he had done for her tonight she just couldn't and the truth is she didn't even want one bit for him to leave this room. She knew that for him it was just one more effect of their usual bantering, games that he would have forget tomorrow because it was a meaningless purpose in his life.

But suddenly she saw his gaze like he was struggling with something, something powerful inside of him and she knew that the facade had gone, that he wanted to fight to more. So she stopped moving for a while and just looked at him like she was trying to read a book.

Both were panting heavily from the anger and all the pent-up emotions they had hide from each other. It was like theirs walls were both crumbling down at the same time and they were watching them falling in thousand pieces before their eyes. They were both breathless.

After a while for what seemed like an eternity, Jane went straight across the room and without a single word but never leaving her with his eyes kissed her passionately while taking her in his arms.

Lisbon didn't know what to do. At first she didn't dare to react or to move but after realization finally hit her, she finally let out the tension and kissed him back letting his tongue slide between her lips.

When they finally parted, their lips were parted from the intense kissing and both their cheeks were flushed. Lisbon's hair was tussled in a mess and Jane took a strand of hair to put it behind her ear.

"Happy New Year Teresa you officially have a boyfriend for the occasion" Jane said with sweet sadness in his voice.

Lisbon looked at the clock. The flashing red numbers that showed midnight were seemed to illuminate in her eyes like a revelation.

"happy new year to you too Patrick" Lisbon said happy of her faith.

Jane smiled at her a genuine smile she had never seen before in him like he was content or more than that he seemed satisfied. However the smile left his face when he was the wave of sadness on his partner's face that could only mean something. She was sacred that it was only a one night thing.

"I promise Teresa Lisbon as a resolution for the new year and many years to come that I will take care of your, love you and cherish you for the rest of my life and swear to never hurt you ever again" he told her as his hand held her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Lisbon's face immediately crossed Jane's and a tear of joy fell unto her cheek just like when she had saw her brother and niece earlier. Then for the first time since she knew Jane, she gave him a hug. She held him tightly to her and for what seemed an eternity and if someone had entered the room at the same moment she would be very angry at them for bursting their bubble.

"that's intense women" Jane teased while finally returning her embrace.

"well you finally know what it feels like to have a hug from someone when you least expect it" Lisbon teased him back.

Jane was happy like he hadn't been in a long time since he lost his family. Of course a part of him was sad that his beloved Charlotte, his sweet little angel and his wife Angela weren't with him tonight but he was with Lisbon now and she was his new family. So he took all the strength that he had left inside of him and said the most gently and sweet words that he had never told her before for he knew she would understand the whole meaning of it.

"there is nowhere in the world I would rather be than here with you right now Teresa because you make my life complete, because that's what soul mates are" he said as tears started to run down his face in rivulets.

Lisbon closed her eyes and tried to hold back the few more tears that were forming in her eyes. That night, they both slept like babies and never left each other's arm, because they knew that they had each other and that no matter what they would always be there for the other.

xxxxxxx

On the other side of the door, Tommy and Annabeth had hear all of Jane and Lisbon's gathering from the origami to the kiss to the sweet speeches and they knew that they had witnessed the most beautiful thing in the world. Annie of course upon the defending glare of her father resisted the urge to scream like a school girl when Jane had said _I love you_ to Lisbon and when she had whispered them back.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it ;)) I could go on and on like that with this story but since it was a holiday story I guess I have to end it there but hope you like that I made Jane and Lisbon a couple even it's a bit OOC I tried to make it as realistic as possible with the Red John thing…anyways I want to wish all of you a very merry Happy New Year and that you all fulfill your resolutions but most importantly that you are with the ones that you love xDD**


End file.
